A Mile In Your Shoes
by Shadow's Galaxies
Summary: A jewel changed everything. The dragons are humans and the humans are dragons, and Toothless is strangely mute. Hiccup can be any dragon he wants. A strange girl is watching from afar. Watch, as they walk a mile in each other's shoes. (Crossover between HTTYD movie and HTTYD books)
1. Changed

Astrid yawned as she heard frantic knocking at her door. "I'm coming, I'm coming..." she grumbled as she slipped out of bed.

Downstairs, she opened the door as the frantic knocking sounded again. "What?" She glared at the visitor, a boy about her age, maybe older, with a worried look in his eyes and a small Terrible Terror riding on his shoulder. The boy had midnight black hair, happy green eyes and was rather pale, and wore simple black pants and a black shirt, with a light grey fur vest. Astrid would never say it out loud, but she thought he was pretty handsome. The Terrible Terror squaked urgently and turned a circle where he sat.

The boy opened his mouth and tried to speak, but no words came out. He closed it, disaappointed, but soon brightened again. He made a pencil and paper with his hands and mimed writing. "Oh!" Astrid realized, then grabbed some paper and a pencil for the boy, who nodded gratefully.

"Astrid!" the boy wrote down urgently. "I'm not sure what happened, but you've got to help us!" The dragon nodded fretfully.

"Okay, okay. But first, what are your names?" The boy looked blankly at her. Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you would recognize us, even if we are in this state. It's me, Toothless! And that's Hiccup." He pointed to himself, then to the dragon.

Astrid's eyes widened. "No way. How do you even know how to write, anyway?" Toothless shrugged.

"It sort of came naturally, once I... Changed." Toothless wrote, then hopped from foot to foot. "Can you help us?"

Astrid shrugged. "I'm not sure... What happened, anyway?" She motioned for Toothless to come inside. The dragon turned human obliged, stepping over the threshold. Hiccup looked around, his dragon eyes shining in wonder. Astrid looked strangely at him. "What's with him?"

Toothless looked over at Hiccup. "Oh, yeah. Dragon sight is very different from human sight. We see colors much more vibrantly and we can see ultraviolet. Plus, everything has hard outlines, like a drawing." Toothless drew a picture of what Hiccup's vision would be like to go along with his written explanation.

"Weird... So, what happened?"

"Oh, yeah. We were just out for our morning flight when we saw a strange, green glow coming from my cove. When Hiccup picked up the jewel that was emitting it, the glow turned orange, there was a bright flash of white light, and we both blacked out. When I woke up, Hiccup was freaking out and I was human." Toothless wrote. Astrid nodded.

"The jewel, what became of it?" she asked, feeling somewhat like a detective.

Toothless shrugged, then began writing again. "When we woke up, it was gone. There was a light orange powder on the ground, though, mixed with some green." Astrid thought for a moment, wondering what this could mean.

"Come on, we're going to the cove. You can ride on Stormfly with me." Astrid declared, standing from where she was sitting at her wooden dining table. Hiccup, however gave and indignant snort, jumped down from Toothless's shoulder, and then started to glow orange. When the glow died, where Hiccup had been was a dark brown night fury. Astrid stared.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Hiccup can change into any kind of dragon at will. He had been freaking out in the cove because he kept changing between dragons very rapidly. It took a while to get it under control." Toothless explained, writing with a speed inhuman. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't have told me sooner, huh?" she muttered, then walked out with Hiccup and Toothless right on her heels. As Astrid was leading Stormfly out of he pen, they heard a worried cry from behind them.

"Astrid! I can't find Hiccup or Toothless anywhere! Wait.. Is that a Night Fury!?" Fishlegs ran up from behind them as Astrid, Toothless, and Hiccup turned round.

"No, actually, its Hiccup." Astrid said nonchalantly as she hoisted herself onto Stormfly's back. Toothless imitated her, but climbed onto Hiccup's back instead.

"What!?" Fishlegs screeched. "No, no! Does that mean the boy is Toothless!?" Toothless rolled his eyes.

Toothless glared at the viking. Stormfly dipped her head, as if nodding yes. Fishlegs looked at Toothless, then Hiccup, warily.

"Hiccup won't bite, right?" Fishlegs said worriedly. Both Hiccup and Toothless glared at Fishlegs.

Toothless growled. Astrid glanced at the dragon boy strangely.

"Go get Meatlug and meet us at the cove," Astrid told Fishlegs, who nodded. The two dragons and riders took off for the cove.

* * *

Toothless pointed to the rock that had hidden the glowing jewel from sight. Astrid walked over and examined every inch of the stone.

"Nothing unusual," she muttered, looking back over at Hiccup and Toothless. It was then that she noticed on of Hiccup's legs was still missing, even in his dragon form. She winced internally, then turned to see the orange-green powder the boys had been talking about a little ways away. The powder was emitting a faint glow still, and she wondered how she hasn't noticed it before.

Just then, Fishlegs landed in the cove along with Snotlout and the twins. They all got off their dragons just as Astrid bent down to touch of the powder. Toothless made a strangled cry that sounded vaguely like "Don't!" when there was a flash of white light once more, and everyone except Hiccup and Toothless blacked out.

* * *

"Hey! Stormfly! Wake up!" Hookfang poked Stormfly's new human ear. Stormfly's eyes fluttered open and she glared at the other dragon-human-thing. Toothless looked jealously at Hookfang. How come he could talk and Toothless couldn't?

Stormfly groaned. "What happened? Why do we look like humans?" Meatlug walked up from where she was sitting near Fishlegs.

"There was enough residual energy in the powder from that strange stone to turn us dragons into humans and the humans into dragons." She said matter-of-factly, then began licking a rock. Toothless gagged and looked away. Nearby, Hiccup was trying to wake up Astrid in his Terrible Terror form.

Astrid was a relatively small Deadly Nadder, purple and gold in colour. She blinked open her eyes and looked questioningly at Hiccup. He motioned towards the dragons, who were now the humans. Astrid groaned, her dragon voice deeper than her human one. Stormfly looked over and smiled. "Astrid! You're awake!" She rushed over.

Stormfly was about Astrid's height from when she was human, and was wearing dark blue pants and a white shirt. Her hair was golden and cut short, stopping at her shoulders. Her eyes were bright blue. Astrid nuzzled Stormfly's hand affectionately, and the dragon turned girl couldn't help but smile.

Toothless turned his gaze from the two girls to Hookfang and Snotlout. The both of them were already awake, and, much to Snotlout's dismay, he was a bright red and dark brown Terrible Terror. Once Hiccup noticed this, he shifted into his Night Fury form. No way was he being the same dragon as Snotlout. Toothless chuckled silently.

Hookfang had chocolate brown hair that was uncut and sloppy, bangs almost covering his eyes, which were brown as well, and slitted. He had darker, tanned skin and was wearing a dark red shirt with brown pants. He let Snotlout ride on his head.

Toothless now looked to the twins and Barf and Belch. Barf had impossible dark green hair and yellow eyes, and a dark green shirt and brown pants. Belch had blonde hair and green eyes, with a brown shirt and dark green pants. The twins were a yellow Zippleback, their heads bickering with each other while the two dragon-humans were laughing loudly.

Finally, Toothless looked at Meatlug and Fishlegs. Fishlegs was sitting dejectedly while Meatlug attempted to cheer him up, to no avail. Fishlegs was a mud brown Titan Wing Gronckle. Toothless wondered how this disappointed Fishlegs; it was the rarest and strongest stage of Gronckle being. Meatlug had mousy brown hair that reached her waist and kind gray eyes, and a ready smile. Her skin was dark but not too dark and she wore light brown clothing.

Toothless sat down and lay against the wall of the cove. He wondered why he was the only mute one as Hiccup walked over, slightly awkwardly as he was missing a leg. Toothless smiled as Hiccup lay his head in his friend's lap, curling up next to him.

"Say, Toothless," Hookfang said, and he looked up. "What're we going to do about this situation anyways?" Toothless shrugged in defeat.

Barf and Belch grinned as they walked over. "We could set stuff on fire!" They said together. "Yes!" Toothless glared at them and they shrunk under his gaze. He shook his head, grabbed a stick, and began writing in the dirt.

"Maybe we should go talk to the Hiccup's father." He wrote, looking up at his friends for approval. Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf, and Belch nodded in agreement.

"The Hiccup's father it is, then." Stormfly declared, and the dragons turned humans turned to their riders turned dragons.

"Can you fly us?" Meatlug asked them as a whole. All of the dragons nodded confidently, and they all mounted their dragons. Toothless patted Hiccup's head, and they took off, everyone else following. (Snotlout and Hookfang were riding on Fishlegs' back with Meatlug because Snotlout was too small to ride)

* * *

"Sorry, you're who?" Stoic asked for the third time. They were getting tired of this game.

"Toothless, and Stormfly."

"Hookfang."

"Meatlug."

"Barf!"

"Belch!"

Stoic blinked a few times. "And this is my son?" He pointed at Hiccup the Night Fury. They all nodded.

"What in Thor happened?" They all glanced at one another.

"Better sit down," Stormfly finally replied. "It's a long story."

* * *

**And there she is! My first HTTYD fanfic! You like? :D? Also, sorry for Hiccup the Night Fury being so overpowered. I promise I'll show his weaknesses sooner or later. And the mute Toothless will also be explained at a later date. So, please please review! Thankies!**

***waffles rain down as I ride a unicorn around***

~Shadow~


	2. Stranger

After the dragons (now the humans) told Stoic the story, it took a while for it to sink in.

"Oh, Thor," Stoic groaned, putting a hand on his face. "What am I going to do?"

Hookfang glared at him. "You mean, what are WE going to do! It takes a toll on us, changing into humans! We have no idea what to do! All the vikings look at us like we're crazy when we do stuff we normally do as dragons!" He yelled, pounding his fist on the table. Toothless put a hand on his friend's arm and shook his head. Hookfang quieted, still seething.

Stoic looked at them, then at Hiccup, who was sitting next to him in his Terrible Terror form. Even if he was the same dragon as Snotlout, being such a small dragon was much more convenient. The rest of the humans turned dragons were outside.

"We should consult the elder." Stoic finally decided, standing. "Toothless, Hiccup, come with me. The rest of you stay here." They protested, but eventually Stoic won out, only after Toothless convinced them it was best if only a few people (and dragons) went.

At the elder's hut, the old woman brightened at the sight of them. She didn't often get visitors, so they must have been a welcome interruption.

"Gothi," Stoic said, clapping his hands together. "We have some questions for you. This is-" But Gothi quieted him with a wave of her hand. She wrote in the dirt with her staff, saying she knew who the boy and the dragon were. She said she'd seen this day in a dream.

"Toothless and Hiccup, traded places to see what each other's worlds were like. Forced to walk a mile in each other's shoes." Gothi wrote. "The only antidote in existence is split up into twelve vials, each specific to a dragon and rider. Each vial is guarded by a fearsome dragon, and these dragons are said to appeal to each specific talent of the dragon and rider. "

Hiccup whimpered and nuzzled Toothless's hand. Toothless grimaced and took a stick from the ground to write in the dirt.

"Gothi, where is this antidote?" He wrote, and looked up at her. She began writing as well.

"They are all spread along different islands. Changewing Island, Outcast Island, Dragon Island, Breakneck Bog, the Isle of Night, the Island of the Skullions, the Bog Burglar Islands, Thor's Hand, Berserker's Land, the Underwater Cavern, the Dead Islands, and there is even one here on the Isle of Berk." Gothi smiled somewhat maliciously.

"They are small vials of liquid, clear as glass. Once touched, the liquid will turn the color of that person's, or dragon's heart desires. If those desires are true and just, the antidote would cure the person or dragon. Should they not be, you would perish." Gothi wrote, looking at them seriously.

Toothles gulped. "So, we drink the liquid?" He wrote. Gothi shook her head.

"It is to be poured in the palm of your hand or paw. To be cured, it must be absorbed into your skin or scales." She finalized.

Toothless nodded. Hiccup sat on his father's shoulder, a thinking kind of look on his face.

"You should go, soon." Stoic advised, and Toothless nodded. Hiccup fluttered over to perch on his friend's head. "Let's get back to the others."

* * *

"So, all we have to do is find these vials?" Hookfang said, picking his teeth with a struggling Snotlout's claw. Toothless nodded.

"Well then let's go!" Stormfly said, jumping up, and she began to walk towards the door.

"Wait," Stoic said, and the former Deadly Nadder turned around. "Be careful. You never know what kind of dragons you'll encounter."

The lot of them nodded, then left. Stoic sighed. "Thor, let those kids return safely."

* * *

When everyone landed on the first island they intended to search (Toothless hadn't liked the look in Gothi's eye, and therefore refrained from telling them one vial was on the Isle of Berk), they were in fairly cheerful moods.

"And then, I picked Snotlout up and..." Toothless focused his attention elsewhere while Hookfang regaled the rest of them with tales of when he tormented Snotlout. (Said former viking had scales as red as a cherry from embarrassment)

Toothless focused instead on the gaping cave mouth just in front of him. Hiccup, in his Night Fury form, looked warily at the cave, shifting from foot to foot. He'd gotten sort of used to walking with only three legs.

"Guys," Stormfly interrupted Hookfang. "We're here." They all looked up at the yawning entrance. It seemed to grow larger and more terrifying the longer they looked.

"No time like the present," Hookfang finally decided, and walked forward. "I myself like dark, ominous caves." Snotlout clung to Hookfang's head for dear life.

"Yeah..." Stormfly said, trying to sound brave. It was amazing how quickly they had went from high spirits to afraid. The rest of them followed the two towards the cave's mouth.

Soon, the darkness swallowed the twelve vikings and dragons up.

* * *

Meanwhile, a strange girl was watching them. She sat on top of a nearby stone pillar, grinning.

"It's been a while Hiccup..." she said under her breath, chuckling to herself. "And look at you.. A dragon." She slipped off of the pillar, dropping down to land on the back of an unfamiliar breed of dragon.

The new dragon was elegant and beautiful. Unlike most dragons, it didn't seem fierce and unfriendly. It was more commanding and royal, and it didn't seem like the kind of dragon to pick a fight. She was wise and beautiful, with periwinkle scales that darkened into purple and deepened into blue. Her wings were long but not too long, and shaped like that of a bird. She had many scars, and one of her gold horns was half gone. She was a dragon not often seen, a dragonwho only bonded with a very special human. Although not many knew it, the dragon was of a breed called the Skyflies.

As they flew off, the girl dropped a rock down. It landed right in front of the cave. On it, a name was inscribed.

Camicazi.

* * *

**Phew! I finished it! For some reason, it was really hard to write.. Anyways, please review! It makes me write faster! Ciao!**

**~Shadow~**


	3. Night-Black Timberjack

While she seemed calm on the outside, Astrid was having a mental breakdown inside. Her dragon brain hurt. She had mixed thoughts, those of her more human mental capabilities, and those of a simpler kind, her dragon thoughts. As she walked into the ever-darkening cave, she had thoughts like these:

_I'm so confused... So scared... Why did I turn into as dragon!? Why did I touch that stupid powder!? Ughh! _

**_I'm hungry... I wonder of there's a pond around here. Fish, yum. Fiiiish. WAIT. What if I find eels!? Eugh!_**

_Wait... Why am I thinking about fish? No, I need to think of ways I can return to being human as quick as possible... Screw these antidotes!_

While Astrid waged a battle against herself, the twins were having the times of their lives.

"This is so cool!" Tuffnut, the left head, said to Ruffnut, who was the right head.

"Yeah, but its not so fun being attached to you..." She growled and a few sparks crackled from her mouth. Tuffnut suddenly got a bright idea.

"Wait! Wanna set this whole cave on fire?" He asked excitedly, accidentally hitting Barf in the head with his of the two tails. Barf glared at him, but he and Belch soon returned to their amazing attempt at finding new ways to piss each other off. Toothless had long since given up trying to stop them.

Hiccup, who had been listening in to the twins conversation, immediately intervened. "No!" he screeched, fluttering his wings. "Do you WANT to kill us all!?" Practically everyone turned to look at him. He blushed, glad his scales hid it.

The twins pouted at him, but saw the intelligence in this statement. (Shocking, I know.) They resorted to banging loudly on the walls with their tails, seeing if they could summon a demon shovel or something odd like that.

* * *

"So, we're here on one of the Dead Islands, in a dark, scary cave, looking for a tiny vial with a clear liquid inside, guarded by a monstrous dragon?" Meatlug clarified for the millionth time. Toothless glared daggers at her as he nodded. She put her hands up in surrender. "Just checking!"

The darkness was now completely surrounding them. The only light came from the dragon's mouths, where they kept fire built up but didn't release it to make an eerie glow. Hiccup also used echolocation to make sure nobody walked into anything.

By the time it started to grow light again, it felt like they had been walking for hours. The bright light half-blinded them, since they were now so used to walking in the dark.

"What is that, the end of the cave?" Hookfang growled, shielding his eyes. They all walked forward, squinting as their eyes grew accustomed to the sudden brightness.

Toothless shook his head, simply pointing, as he couldn't speak. His friends caught his meaning, though, and looked.

What was emitting the strangely beautiful light was a small vial perched on a stone pillar, filled with a clear liquid. The group instinctively looked around warily; where was the guard dragon?

* * *

Said guard dragon was waiting patiently in the shadows. He was perched like a bat, hanging from a stalactite and hidden in the darkness of the cavern ceiling.

The dragon, black as night, unfurled its wings silently. The vikings and dragons below had relaxed somewhat, but were refusing to take any more steps further towards the vial.

Suddenly, Hookfang and Snotlout stepped forward, unable to resist the magnetic pull that drew them to the vial. In this instant, they knew this vial was meant for them, and the dragon knew they were his prey.

The moment Hookfang's fingers and Snotlout's claws closed around the vial, the cave was thrown into complete darkness. For everyone except the dragon, Snotlout, and Hookfang, that is.

Snotlout suddenly looked around in surprise and fear. The others had "disappeared". He nudged Hookfang, but his dragon turned viking's gaze was fixed on the ceiling and wasn't looking away any time soon.

Snotlout followed his friend's gaze and stiffened, his claws digging into Hookfang's shoulder. Oddly, Hookfang relaxed.

"Finally decided to show your face, huh, Guardian of the Vial?" Snotlout was impressed with the confidence Hookfang spoke with. The dragon growled back.

Hookfang could no longer understand dragon speak, but Snotlout could. He shuddered, clinging to Hookfang's shoulder. The insult the dragon had said was not to be repeated. Snotlout didn't know dragons could have such bad mouths.

* * *

While all this was happening, the rest of the gang was wondering why the hell they couldnt see shit.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked, practically hyperventilating. Hiccup was by her side in an instant, having used echolocation to locate her.

"Don't worry, its okay.." He comforted her, but really he was terrified. Toothless could practically feel their fear, so he made his way over to them as well, sitting cross-legged next to them.

Slowly, all the dragons and humans made their way to each other. The reason this darkness scared them so much was that, no matter what, nothing would light it up. The dragons' fire stayed dark.

"Where are Snotlout and Hookfang..?" Meatlug asked suddenly, as Fishlegs asked the same question to his fellow dragons. Each group simultaneously realized they were missing, and began calling their names.

"Snotlout!" The dragons called, while the vikings called Hookfang's name. They made no move, however, to get up and search blindly in the dark.

What worried them most was that they could hear their friends, even if they couldn't see them. And no matter how much they called, Snotlout and Hookfang appeared not to be able to hear them.

* * *

In no time, the black dragon had descended to the floor. Hookfang narrowed his eyes as he looked at the dragon. It looked like a Timberjack, but pitch black in colour.

"Picking a fight, are we?" Hookfang murmured, his eyes narrowed. Suddenly, a voice echoed in his head.

"No one takes the Vial of Healing," the voice said, and the dragon lunged. In that instant, Snotlout also realized the vial was clutched in his claws.

Everything happened so fast that Hookfang couldn't be sure it wasn't but a dream.

On instinct, he dodged to the right, Snotlout clinging to his shoulder for dear life. Hookfang, his eyes narrowed, danced around the cave, occasionally throwing insults at the dragon. This didn't, however, come without a price.

He was scratched badly, and was very vulnerable. Hookfang was limping from a bad gash in his calf. He realized the dragon had merely been toying with him.

As this realization hit him, he was aware that the odds were against him. As the dragon stepped up his game, Hookfang glanced around for something he could do damage with. Meanwhile, Snotlout, being the coward he was, had hidden down Hookfang's shirt, shivering in terror, clutching the vial in his claws.

Hookfang spotted a fallen stalactite nearby and grinned in spite of himself. He scooped it up, the rock jagged in his hand. He turned, ready for the next attack, but the dragon was already upon him. He glared at the night-black Timberjack and used his newly acquired weapon to gash the dragon's leg open. Thick green blood poured from it and as the dragon howled in pain, it loosened his grip on Hookfang, who squirmed away.

Hookfang grinned, glaring at the dragon. He expected another attack, but was surprised. The dragon nodded his head in defeat.

"You have managed to wound me," the voice echoed in Hookfang's head again. "You are worthy of the sacred Vial."

* * *

The impenetrable darkness that had swallowed everyone else up suddenly lifted, and Hookfang was glowing.

If you'd remembered, Snotlout had hidden down his companion's shirt, taking the vial with him. Therefore, Hookfang now seemed to glow.

The bright glow returned the light to the cave, and Hookfang's and Snotlout's friends appeared back in their vision. Said friends were immensely relieved that the light had returned.

Everyone regrouped and Hookfang recounted their story to the vikings, while the dragons were sorely disappointed with Snotlout's lack of details.

"This Vial must be meant for you two, then..." Stormfly said, her eyes shining as she looked at the vial with excited curiosity. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

When they returned to the mouth of the cave, Toothless let out a silent yelp of pain. He had stepped on the rock that had been dropped there.

He picked it up and read the name engraved there, then dropped the rock in horror. Hiccup looked questioningly at his friend, then read the name. He started shivering too.

Camicazi had returned.

* * *

**So, I just realized I made a mistake. I made a vial for each and every dragon and human, when I meant to make one for a pair. So, let's just call the extra vials decoys.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Kisses! Mwah!**

***waffles. Just waffles.***

**~Shadow~**


End file.
